Partnered with a Mind Reader
by Breakaway Forever
Summary: What is it like to be partners with Mind Reader Matt Parkman? Something I had a dream about. MattxMyCharacter. Possible SylarxMyCharacter.
1. Ch 1: Who's Matt Parkman?

"Who's Matt Parkman?" The woman asked aloud. She briefly scanned over his file, soaking in as much details as she could. She had never heard of him around that station. She might have seen him, but probably never knew who he actually was. And it didn't matter to her. She tucked a loose curl of coffee brown hair behind her ear. "Where is he?" She asked the woman behind the desk.

"He should be through that door." The lady asked, not even looking up. She lazily used her pen to point to the door on the left.

She walked over to the door and pushed it open. There, sitting at the small table was a man. She assumed Matt Parkman. "Matt Parkman?" She inquired. He quickly stood up. He was a tad chubbish with short black hair.

_Well, he looks better than some of the losers here._

"Agent Stormm?" He inquired back, one eyebrow raised.

"It's Julianne." She pointed out. "You know," She said, placing the file on the table, "I couldn't help but notice it says here that you can…read minds? Am I correct?"

_This should be interesting. Let's hope he's not as a much as a nutcase as his file says he is._

"Correct." He said, giving a small nod.

She smirked. "You know, I'm not very surprised. Considering some of the cases I have had lately." She sighed. She crossed her arms. "I trust you know about the man Gabriel Gray. Of course, he likes to refer to himself as Sylar."

"Yes." Matt said, nodding. "I do."

"Then I don't need to explain to you how he likes to murder his victims. And what is so special about those victims?" She asked.

"I know all about him." Matt informed her.

"Okay." Julianne sighed. "Back to the mind reading problem. I don't entirely believe you, but like I said. Some pretty abnormal things going on lately. Just keep your thoughts to yourself, and let me keep mine to myself." She said.

He gave a brief nod. "I understand."

"Of course you do." Julianne said. "Got your badge? Your gun? Good. We already have a case. It looks like Sylar decided to have another treat. As if all of the powers he has already aren't enough for him." She headed for the door and expected Matt to follow her. Which, he did.

She made her way to the employee's parking lot and found the police car she was looking for. She tossed him the keys as she made her way to the passengers' side. "You're driving." She told him.

She grabbed the handle and opened the door, bending down and sliding in. She closed it behind her as she buckled. By the time she was in, so was Matt. "So. Where to?" He asked her, starting the car.

"3976 Walnut Drive. It's only the Map screen." She told him, pointing to the small screen built into the car. It had a map on it with a red dot on their destination. "Married?" She asked him, five minutes in.

"Yes." He answered.

"Kids?"

"Not yet." He answered her, keeping his eyes on the road. "Are you married?"

"Nope." She answered him.

"Why not?" He asked her.

She looked over at him before looking back out the window. "I'm not the settle down type." She answered. He didn't ask anymore questions the rest of the way.

"We're here." He stated, pulling up on the curb. There was a house, marked off with caution tape. A few officers standing outside. You could see it was busy inside.

Julianne hopped out of the car and made her way over to the caution tape. She lifted it up and walked under it, expecting Matt to follow. She briskly walked inside the small house. The first thing she saw was a man near the dining room table, top off his head missing. But, that wasn't the only thing missing. His brain was missing too.

She felt Matt walk up and stand beside her. "Sickening, isn't? Makes you wonder what was going through Sylar's mind when he did this." She stated.

_God, I hope I don't throw up._

She redirected her eyes. She couldn't help but get annoyed when Matt took a step away from her. "Did you read my mind? What did I say?"

"Sorry." Matt said, looking down.

Julianne rolled her eyes. A woman walked up to her and handed her a file. Julianne started flipping through it. "It's amazing. No fingerprints. DNA samples. He must really know what he's doing."

"Well, you know, he does have super powers." Matt pointed out. "That might make him a little above average."

_Cute._

"No, Parkman, I didn't realize that." She replied, sarcastically.


	2. Ch 2: Unanswered questions

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Pick up." Julianne said, through clenched teeth. Finally, when she was getting impatient, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Matt. Get over here right now. They've got him. They've got Sylar. You and I get to question him. Get over here!" She didn't bother saying goodbye as she hung up. She watched Sylar through the window.

He was extremely tied and bolted down into the chair. Even if he could break free, they would see it coming. And, by then, the guards would have shot him with a tranquilizer first. She impatiently tapped her finger.

Exactly seven minutes later, Matt showed up. It looked like he had just woken up. "You can't be serious. You were sleeping?"

"So." He countered back.

"C'mon. He's in here." She said, walking to the door. She took a deep breath before opening it. Even though they promised her there was no way he could harm her, she still felt scared. Matt followed her in.

_I still don't get it. I expected him to look like some weird possessed creep! But, instead, he doesn't look half bad. Handsome. Maybe he even looked like…a sweetheart._

"You can't be serious." Matt said, looking over at her. "Sylar? You think…No way." He gave a small chuckle. "Oh, I can't believe it."

Julianne had positioned herself on the wall, looking at both Matt and Sylar. "You didn't just do it again?! What did I tell you?!" She narrowed her eyes into Matt. "God, Parkman. That's like the fourth time this week!"

_Last straw, Parkman._

"Sorry." He said, looking down. She still couldn't get over how cute that looked when he did that. Like a little kid caught with his hand halfway in the cookie jar. He looked up at her again, with a face that read, 'I still can't believe it.' With his eyebrows raised.

_Parkman, let's get back to why we came in here. Not to discuss what I think._

"Right." Matt said. He took the chair and pulled it back a couple of feet from the table before sitting down again.

"Why'd you kill them?" Julianne asked.

Matt looked like he was concentrated. "He says I won't get anything out of reading his mind. But he doesn't think it's any mystery why he killed them."

"They had powers. I wanted them. They didn't deserve them." Sylar said, looking straight at Matt. But then he shifted his gaze to Julianne, who locked gazes with him. She felt her skin go to ice. "You're afraid of me." He said to her. A smile just barely showing on his lips.

She drew in a shaky breath. "Why did you want the powers?" She asked him.

Sylar still didn't break their gazes.

"He says that he wanted significance. He wanted power." Matt said.

"What villain doesn't?" Julianne asked.

"He says he'll answer a few more questions before he leaves. For our amusement." Matt informed her.

"Leave? What do you mean 'leave'?" Julianne asked.

Sylar laughed. "You don't really think a few bolts are going to keep me down, do you?" He laughed again. "I'll take his life. His power, too." Sylar said, looking over at Matt. But, he locked gazes with Julianne again. "But I'll spare yours."

"Why her?" Matt asked him, obviously not scared by Sylar's threat.

"Because she knows better. She knows I can escape. She's afraid." Sylar grinned. He looked back at Matt. "Plus, I just like her more than I like you." He said, sarcastically.

_Matt. Run. Now._

Matt looked up at her. Julianne's face was pale white; she could feel the color draining from it.

_Matt! Please! RUN!_

She screamed her thoughts at him. She watched with her silver eyes as he stood up, his chair tumbling backwards. He reached back for his gun and quickly pulled it out.

"What?" Matt demanded Julianne. Julianne watched as he kept his eyes locked on Sylar.

_He won't let me…I…Can't…Move._

She struggled but to no avail. His power over her was too strong. He wouldn't let go. And every time she tried to move, a pain shot through her.

_Pain…Matt…I'm begging you. Please…Run!_

It was a struggle to get her thoughts out.

"I'm going to go ahead and assume she has already told you. Amazing, isn't it? No matter how hard she struggles. And the best part of it is, the energy is quickly draining from her the harder she struggles. I used this often right before I kill someone. But, like I said. I'm not going to kill her." He raised his eyebrows. "Yet. I might if you try to stop me. Unless she kills herself first by trying to send you thoughts and struggling."

"Julianne quit struggling." Matt told her.

"Julianne. What a pretty name." Sylar remarked, smiling evilly. "But you really should listen to him. I can feel your struggles weakening."

It was true. Julianne was losing her strength. She gave one last struggle before allowing her body to go limp, taking in a shaky breath. She could only watch as the guard flew the door open and pull the trigger before Sylar could realize what was happening.

As Julianne felt to the ground, she saw Sylar's body go limp. Matt quickly came over to her and helped her up. She rested her hand on his chest, still looking at Sylar, she said, "We'll question him again in the morning."

She pulled away from him after realizing how he had his arms still around her waist and her hand was rested on his chest. She sniffed and touched her hand to a small trail of blood that ran out from her nose. "Are you serious?" Matt asked her. "He had you locked against the wall and you STILL want to question him?"

"Matt, that makes me want to question him even more." She looked up at him and could see she just confused him. To one of the guards carrying Sylar, she said, "Next time, remember to give him his damn shots!"

"Shots? What shots?" Matt asked her as they made their way out of the room. Julianne felt unsteady and lightheaded, but managed to walk in a somewhat straight line. She grabbed a few tissues off of a random desk and wiped the blood away from her nose.

"He gets one shot every five hours he is here. It makes him not be able to use the part of his brain that has superpowers. The other one is to be given two him fifteen minutes before we question him and lasts about an hour and a half. It completely immobilizes him from the neck down." Julianne informed him, continuing down the hall.

_He looks like hell._

Julianne glanced back over her shoulder at Matt. "Thanks." He said to her sarcastically.

"Maybe you ought to get a shot." She said to him. "It'll keep you from reading my damn mind." She rolled her eyes. "I swear. The next time you read my thoughts, I'm going to release you."

"Sometimes I can't control it." He told her.

"Well learn." She told him as she turned a corner. She sighed. "We still haven't found anything out that we didn't already know. Well, except, the guards can be very lazy. But, like we didn't know that already."


	3. Ch 3: Tonight

**In comment to that review: That's because no one appreciates Matt as I do.**_

* * *

_

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Julianne was an impatient woman. Her fingers gently tapped on the very small metal window sill. Where was he? She had called Matt ten minutes ago. She expected him to be here by now. She watched Sylar, and he appeared to be looking straight at her. Although, she knew he couldn't actually see her.

She glanced down at her watch. He was thirteen minutes late. Julianne was anxious to question Sylar and learn new things. Sighing, she couldn't take it any longer.

She walked out of the room and walked over to the door leading in to the where Sylar was at. She drew in a breath and pushed the door open and walked in. He didn't bother look over at her. The room was quiet. "I can't feel anything below my neck." He informed her.

"I know. It was one of the shots we gave you." She told him. She slowly walked over to him and stood at his side. She pulled up her hand, hesitantly at first, and placed it on his head. She pushed it to the side and slipped two fingers down his collar, pulling his collar down just a little to reveal two red punctures on his neck. Her fingers lightly brushed over them. He appeared to have been given the shots.

She took out a thick metal throng and hit it on his chair and brought it up near his ear. She already knew he had super hearing. But, he didn't do anything. Good. "I can't use my powers either. Your guards did their duty. Last times they were too afraid to get near me."

"Who wouldn't?" She asked him. "You are a serial killer with superhuman powers who goes around cutting the top of peoples heads off and taking their brains."

Sylar chuckled at her comment.

_His laugh is so charming when it doesn't sound so evil._

"What is it with you?" Julianne jumped and spun around. Matt had just walked in. "Yeah," He said, raising his eyebrows, "I heard that last thought. Just trying to find out what the hell you were thinking coming in here alone."

"Oh, shut up Matt. They gave him the shots, I made sure." Julianne said to him, rolling her eyes.

"That still doesn't answer my question about you're thought. And the one yesterday." Julianne turned and looked at Sylar. He was watching them. Probably curious on what the heck they were talking about.

_Is Matt jealous?_

She glanced over at Matt, but he didn't seem to have heard her thought. "You sure they gave him the shots?" He asked her.

"Yes, Matt, I am. See?" She turned so she was just behind Sylar. Her left hip at the back of his right shoulder. She gently placed her hand on the side of Sylar's head and gently tilted it to the side, again slipping two fingers into his collar and pulling it away just a little. Matt glanced at the two evidences before coming around and sitting in the chair. Julianne let her hand slip from Sylar's head and collar. He pulled his head back up right. She could tell he didn't like this lack of power over anyone.

_He has soft hair._

She came around and sat in the second chair. "I bet he does." Matt muttered. Julianne didn't glance at him. Best let him think she didn't hear him.

_I've got to admit it; Matt can be pretty cute sometimes. Especially when he's jealous._

She saw Matt shift in the seat next to her out of the corner of her eye.

_Crap._

"Did you kill your mother?" She asked Sylar.

"What?" Sylar asked her.

"Virginia Gray was found dead in her apartment. Stabbed with a pair of scissors. Her blood was used to paint a pretty little picture of New York blowing up."

"Why would I kill my own mother?" He asked her, as if offended.

"Why would you take peoples brains?" She countered.

"It was an accident." Matt said. "He didn't mean to. It just happened." He looked like he was concentrating.

"I see." She wrote something down on a piece of paper. They asked him questions for the next half an hour. They would ask a question, but their answer would be faint and obscure and it would lead to another question. Finally Sylar became quiet and wouldn't even think a single word. The only word Matt got out of him was 'tonight'.

"Tonight? Tonight what?" Julianne demanded. Sylar continued to stare just past her at the wall. Julianne sighed. "We're done in here." She announced as she stood up. She walked out of the door and started down the hall.

Matt quickly joined her. After a moment of silence, Matt finally asked. "So, you really think I'm cute?" He asked, trying not to chuckle.

"Matt, you're so immature. I really think you're married. By the way, how is that working out for you?" She said, changing the subject against him.

"Usual." He answered.

"And what's the usual?" She asked him.

"Not so hot." He said, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry." Julianne said. She took the folder she had been carrying and handed it to a lady.

"Me too." He sighed.

"I tell you one thing. If you two actually love each other, things will work out." She promised him as she turned around. She could tell talking about him and his wife made him as uncomfortable as it did here. "Anyways, what do you think he meant by, 'tonight'?"

"I have no idea." Matt said, shaking his head. He reached over and grabbed a small cup and filled it up with water from the jug.

"It's either something really important, or something not important at all." Julianne said. She looked up at Matt. "Just be careful." She warned him.

"Why?" He asked her, taking a sip of his water.

"If you didn't happen to notice, Sylar likes to kill people with powers and kill them, taking their brains and…" She waited for him to catch on, but didn't. She sighed, "Just don't get yourself killed, mind-reader." She said, before turning around and walking away.

"Don't worry about me." He called to her.

She turned around and started to open her mouth to say something, but decided against it and kept on walking.


	4. Ch 4: Stay Away

The loud buzzing echoed through her skull. She couldn't believe it. He escaped? How could he have escaped? What would happen now? Her eyes attached themselves to a group of men in uniform, hurriedly making their way down the hall. The building immediately went into lockdown.

The officers had told her that he was still in the building. Julianne panicked. She almost instantly worried about Matt. Where was he? Just when she felt like she should go look for him, she saw him walking towards her.

"Jesus Christ, Matt! Don't ever scare me like that again!" She yelled at him.

Matt looked like he wanted to smile. "You were worried about me?" He asked, sheepishly.

"Of course I was worried about you. There's a power-snatching villain somewhere in this building. And, incase you haven't notice, you have a power. A power we need." Julianne threw back at him.

"We?" He asked her.

"With your power, it makes questioning villains a whole lot more easier. You can read minds, Matt!" Julianne yelled at him, a little too harshly. "I'm sorry Matt." She apologized.

"It's alright. Now, let's go find Sylar." Matt said, placing his hand on his gun.

As much as Julianne wanted to lock him up safe, she had to let him come along. She gave a small smile at his determination and eagerness. "What?" He asked her, raising his eyebrows.

_Don't think. Don't think. Don't think._

She told herself, knowing very well he was going to try to read her thoughts. It was unusually hard for her.

_He's…No! Don't think it! He's so…No!_

She concentrated so hard, but not wanting to think it, made her mind try to think it even more.

_He's so…so…God! No!_

She looked over at the ground, sheepishly. She could tell the way he was looking at her, he was probing her brain. She tried desperately hard not to think what she wanted to think, but both of them knew it was coming.

_Friggin' A. He's so damn cute, all the damn time! There! I bet you heard that, Matt!_

Julianne turned away sharply and started walking down the hall. "I'm going to go to my office. Don't follow me." She called over her shoulder. She needed time to think. She needed to get away. The vibrating buzz still traveled through her mind. She might be safe in her office. Might be.

She grasped the cold metal and gave it a twist as she pulled the door open. She closed it behind her. The room was dark, so she turned to the light on. But, the light was broken. She sighed, gave a small curse, and decided to turn on her desk lamp.

She took one step forward, when she was pushed against the wall. In the dimly lit room, she could barely see the face of Sylar, as he stepped out from the dark corner. "Well, hello, again." He said, darkly.

"Sylar!" She screamed. Although, she could hardly hear herself over her racing heart.

"That's my name." Sylar replied, coldly.

Julianne's body was facing him. She tried to struggle, but, once again, was unable to break free of his grasp. "Please…"

"Don't worry. I might not kill you." Julianne could feel the skin on her forehead being tugged, lightly. "You might be of some use." Sylar took a step closer to her. "You see, I want Matt's powers. You just might be able to get it for me."

"Never." Julianne said, through clenched teeth. "You…won't hurt…Matt."

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." Sylar said, slightly shaking his head. "It's not very wise to fall in love with your partner. To fall in love with ANYONE. It only leads to heartbreak." Sylar said, chuckling.

_Matt. If you can hear me, don't come find me. Don't._

"Call him." Sylar demanded. "Call him using your mind. Tell him to come here."

"What?" Julianne asked.

"Make him come here so I CAN TAKE HIS BRAIN!" Sylar roared. "Do it. Now."

"No." Julianne replied, defiantly.

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to kill him anyways. I'll kill you first, of course. Unless you call him." Sylar said.

"Fine." Julianne said.

_Don't. Stay away, Matt. Sylar has me. It's a trap. He's going to kill you. Stay away._

"The thing is, I can't really trust you, can I. So, you have five minutes. And if he isn't here. You're dead." Sylar chuckled. "I can wait."

_Matt, trust me. Stay away. Do it for me. I don't want you to get killed. I promise, nothing is going to happen. He won't kill me. But, he'll kill you. STAY AWAY._

The minutes seemed to go by like hours. Finally, Sylar took a step closer to her. "He's not here. Do I have to kill you?"

"He's not going to come. I told him to stay away. You want to kill me? Fine. Kill me. You'll never kill Matt, though." Julianne replied, defiantly.

"My, my, my. Aren't we the brave one. Well, you asked for it." Sylar pointed at her neck. He slowly moved it.

Julianne screamed in pain, although he just smiled.

_Thank you, Matt. For staying away. I…_

It was getting harder and harder to think. She could hardly get the words to form in her mind, as she was overwhelmed with pain. Sylar was going as slow as he could about this.

_I…Ah! Matt, it hurts. As long as you're okay. I…Lov-_

Sylar suddenly stopped. "Do you hear that?" Sylar's power over her was released and Julianne fell to the ground. She placed her hand on her neck, which was bleeding. "He's coming."

_Matt…no!_

Julianne lay on the ground in the dark, silently gasping for air. She slowly sat up, her hands still clutching her neck, she looked up at Sylar. "You ba-"

She was silenced when she heard footsteps outside. They came up to the door. The door was pushed open quickly and Matt stood there, holding his gun. Julianned was about to open her mouth to yell at Matt to run, when she heard more footsteps as men in uniform came up behind Matt.

When Julianne looked up again, Sylar was gone. "Where'd he go?" She asked aloud. Matt instantly came to her side. He helped her up.

"Stay away? Are you kidding, Julianne? He was going to kill you!" Matt said to her.

"He was going to kill _you_!" Julianne countered. Matt quickly took a small towel and held it to Julianne's neck.

"Well, let me see it." He examined her cut, before holding the cloth on it again.

"I got it, Matt. I can hold it myself." She said to him.

"Right." Matt said, stepping away.

"Thank you." Julianne said, sarcastically and bitter. Although, she loved the fact that Matt was so worried about her.

"So…still think Sylar's a sweetheart?" Matt asked her.

"I didn't say he was. I said he looked like one." Julianne insisted.

"You also said he looked-" But Julianne cut him off.

"Changing the subject! Where did Sylar go?"


End file.
